


Confess

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: Mihawk had set up the perfect date to confess his feelings for you, but you beat him to it.Female reader
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Confess

Mihawk looked over his appearance in the mirror one more time before he left to go pick you up. He had planned everything out, as long as there were no interferences, this would be the perfect romantic setting. Once he was happy with the way he looked, he headed out towards the place you agreed to meet.

About 5 years ago, you and Mihawk first met. At first, Mihawk wasn’t interested in you in the slightest. You were just another person in the crowd, or so he thought. But then he started noticing that no matter how big the crowd was, his eye would always fall on you. Even though he didn’t try to, he ran into you more and more often and soon he realized he didn’t even mind. His interest was piqued, and he decided to meet you more often.

Mihawk took his time getting to know you and he realised that with every little thing he learned about you, he got more and more interested and he soon realised he was falling in love with you. He probably already did when he first saw you, but Mihawk is not one to believe in love at first sight. But that doesn’t mean that he immediately made his intentions clear. Mihawk took his sweet time to find out more and more about you, trying to figure out if a relationship would work and if you were interested to.

After all, a relationship with Mihawk would involve him being away from your side. A lot of women wouldn’t be able to handle that and would break up the relationship. He also wanted to make sure that you’d be serious about a relationship as well. He’s already over 50 years old, the time to play around was long gone and tat aside, Mihawk had never been the person to commit to a short-term relationship. He’s in it for the long run or not at all, and he wants to make sure you have the same mindset.

But now, he was ready to confess his feelings. Mihawk had the idea that you felt the same about both him and his view on a relationship, so he’d take the gamble and confess. Earlier that week, he had asked you to meet him in front of a rather fancy restaurant for dinner. He had arranged for a table next to a window with a nice view, but also with some privacy. Mihawk didn’t like the idea of other people watching the whole thing. Romance was something that should be shared between the people involved, and outsiders had no business with it.

He soon arrived at the restaurant and checked the time. 10 minutes early. Mihawk is not a big fan of waiting, but it’s better than letting you wait. Lucky for him though, he didn’t have to wait long. Once he saw you though, a small smile appeared on his lips. Not just from your presence, but also from the way you looked. He had told you to dress up, so you had. You looked different from usual, but you looked absolutely beautiful.

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t make you wait?” you asked as you approached him.  
“Not at all, you’re even a little early.”  
“Oh, that’s good.”  
“You look gorgeous today. Are you ready?”

You simply nodded your head to answer him as you blushed a little from the compliment. Mihawk opened the door to the restaurant for you and the two of you went inside. A waiter brought you to your table and took your order for drinks before leaving the two of you alone again.

The restaurant was classy, but not so much that you felt out of place. There was some relaxing music playing in the background and the lighting had been dimmed enough to create a nice atmosphere, but not enough to make it difficult to see. The table was covered in a tablecloth and the only things currently on there were a vase with a single rose, a candle and your drinks.

Dinner went pretty smoothy, though Mihawk was a bit worried about you. He noticed you fidgeting and you looked a little uncomfortable. He decided to wait with his confession for a bit and tried to find out first if something was wrong.

Unknown to Mihawk, you too had planned to confess this evening. You had no idea if he liked you back or not, Mihawk was very secretive when it came to his emotions, but you wanted to take your shot anyway. After all, if you didn’t ask, you’d never know, right? Mihawk was talking to you as usual, and every time you considered speaking up about your feelings, but your nerves got the better of you and you swallowed your words.

“Y/N, you’re acting a little strange this evening. Are you feeling well?”  
“Ah, yes, don’t worry. I’m fine!”  
“Is something bothering you, perhaps?”

Of course he’d notice. He was one of the most perceptive people you’ve ever met, of course he’d notice your nerves. The thought of telling him you were fine crossed your mind before you dismissed it. He wouldn’t buy it. You took a deep breath and decided it would be now or never.

“There is, actually. I… I like you. And I don’t mean that as friends. I have for a few years now. It’s ok if you’re not interested in me like that, but I felt like I should just tell you so I can get it off of my chest.”

Your voice became smaller near the end of your confession and you felt the need to hide somewhere but resisted. Mihawks eyes kept contact with yours for a few seconds before he chuckled.

“My dear, if you had waited five more minutes you wouldn’t have been the one to say those words first.”

His words confused you for a little, before their meaning sank in.

“Wait, does that mean-“  
“Yes, Y/N. I feel the same way about you. I arranged this evening for the sole purpose of conveying those feelings to you.”

You started laughing, covering your mouth with your hand to not be too loud. The situation was just a little too absurd. You were so nervous about confessing to Mihawk and the confession that just came out was so awkward, but if you had only waited a little longer, Mihawk would have confessed first and he would’ve saved you the embarrassment.

“I sure feel stupid now.” You laughed.  
“You shouldn’t, it was brave of you to speak up first. Although the choice of words could have been better.”

The two of you laughed, ordered your desserts and continued the evening as planned. Only now, instead of a dinner with a friend, it was a date.


End file.
